Desde tu partida
by RhaellaII
Summary: Vegeta revive los momentos pasados junto con su amada y fallecida esposa peli azul.


**Nota1: me gustaría que esta pequeña historia la lean con uno de mis pianistas compositores favoritos: Yiruma. Se que es medio extraño, pero, le diré que no se por cual las 6 decidirme** **, así que les dejare elegir entre la lista: Love Me, Do You?, Time Forgets, Wait There, Love Hurts, Dream.**

 _«Desde tu partida»_

 _Ambiciosa, codiciosa, gritona y vulgar. Eran las características perfectas que te solían describir. Aunque por qué no, hermosa e inteligente. Aun con todos tus defectos, para mí eras más que perfecta._

 _Kakarotto no dejaba de cuestionarme sobre porque me resigne a dejarte ir, no le podía decir que tú lo quisiste así, tu decisión fue sin duda alguna muy egoísta, porque no solo dejaste a tus amigos, no solo heriste a nuestros hijos, sino que también a mí, me rompiste._

 _Nunca supe porque lo quisiste así, no lo supe hasta que me lo dijiste indirectamente, en uno de los mejores sueños que tuve, tú estabas en él. Me decías porque me dejaste solo. Si, por que a pesar de tener a nuestros hijos y ahora, a nuestros nietos, me siento solo._

 _Me dijiste que ya no tenías nada que hacer en la tierra, restándole importancia que si tenias algo que hacer y eso, era estar a mi lado. Se que sueno cursi, pero desde tu partida me volví débil, había dejado mis entrenamientos durante un tiempo. Ya no le buscaba sentido lograr hacerme el mas fuerte del universo, si tu ya no estabas en el mío._

 _Nuestros hijos fueron mi impulso a seguir, no quería que me vieran así, mucho menos cuando nuestros nietos llegaron, quería que ellos sean como yo, o que sean lo que yo ahora finjo ser, que sean fuertes._

 _No le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo lo que siento al ya no tenerte, al ya no poder mirar tus bellos ojos azules brillar por una de tus maravillosas sonrisas que llegaban hasta ellos, al ya no poder abrazarte cada una de mis largas noches de pesadillas, cuando me decías que no pasaba nada por que tu estas conmigo y que siempre estarías para mi._

 _Aun recuerdo la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, la recuerdo como si fuera esta misma. Ese día en especial te veías más que hermosa, solo que yo nunca te lo deje ver. Me besaste para hacerme entrar en razón, aunque no sabía en cual razón debía entrar exactamente, te separaste de mi lentamente para mirarme a los ojos y supe que a pesar de que viste a través de mi alma, eso no sería impedimento para ti. Volviste a besarme y yo caí perdido en un lugar que no sabía cuál era, pero del que estaba seguro que quería estar en el contigo._

 _Tiempo después siempre estabas para mí, cada día, cada noche, cada despertar. No había momento en que no dijeras que me amabas. Y tampoco había momento en que bajaras la mirada, triste, por que yo nunca te lo dijera, ahora no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de nunca haberlo hecho._

 _Hoy día, me siento derrotado, creo que esta es una de las batallas que más me dolió perder. Nuestros nietos ya son todos unos hombres, y yo soy todo un maldito anciano y débil, que después de años de tu partida, esta listo para volver a verte._

 _Estoy justo de la misma forma que tu estabas, en una cama, débil y recordando buenos tiempos, pero como sabrás, los únicos buenos tiempos que tuve, fueron en los que estuviste a mi lado, solo estamos nuestros hijos, mis recuerdos y yo en la habitación, Trunks consuela a nuestra hija, ya que esta no soporta verme así, moribundo… pero feliz._

 _Todo es luz y oscuridad en donde estoy, pero tu te encuentras frente a mí, justo ahora. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de morir, ahora, sé que el egoísta en estos momentos soy yo._

 _Me dedicas una de esas sonrisas que sabes que aceleran mi corazón, mientras me extiendes una de tus finas y delgadas manos y yo no dudo en tomarla con suavidad. Te halo hacia mi y te estrecho entre mis brazos, estoy llorando y tú como siempre, me dices que ahora todo estará bien y que estaremos juntos, como antes._

 _Te tomo del rostro, para besarte con pasión como antes, en el, se refleja lo mucho que me extrañaste, tanto como yo a ti. Desde tu partida que no sentía esta maravillosa sensación de estar completo, desde tu partida que no sabia lo que era volver a ser feliz como lo soy en estos momentos y ten por seguro, que siempre, te dejare en claro cuanto te quise, cuanto te amo y cuanto te amare…_

 _ **Fin**_

 **Nota2: lo sé, soy una persona a la cual se le puede odiar de vez en cuando, lamento escribir algo así, pero quería hacer el intento de como saldría una historia triste escrita por mí. Sean sincera/os, quiero que me digan que tal les pareció, pero por favor, limítense en comentarios ofensivos jajaja.**

 **P.D: esta historia es por compensar que hoy no subiré capítulo de "en mis sueños" debido a que no he tenido tiempo ni para mi misma.**


End file.
